Am I This Sick?
by KittyandSteve17
Summary: Percy comes home smelling of sex and beer, and though Sally, and Paul are happy he's not dead, once they find out who Percy has been with... Meanwhile, Hades shows a compleetly unseen side of himself- fatherly, and kind- while Annabeth's proving to be more than that smart, nice girl we all know, and love. Will one wrong move turn New York upside down? Perco/ maybe yaoi/ plz read
1. Chapter 1

'Please... don't let them be home.' Percy pleaded to himself as he slid his key into the lock. His palms were sweating, only another layer of filth atop his soiled skin. 'Damn,' he thought. 'Was this really me? Sneaking home the next day, smelling of his sin. Was Perseus Jackson- in all his glory- really this sick?' He herd the click, and with one last prayer- griped the doorknob, turning it slowly, as to not make any unnecessary noise.

* * *

Sally sighed in relief. Percy was home. He hadn't answered his phone sense he left the house yesterday, and she was starting to get worried. Percy always answered the phone when it came to his mom. He once held a conversation with her as Percy was battling a hoard of Gorgons. So she had been freaking out all night.

"Well, thank gods he's not dead." She chuckles. But her smile was cut short by a scuffle, thump, and the sound of books falling to the ground. Paul and his wife shared a wide eyed look. Both adults got up, and moved to the Kitchen door way. The watched as a clearly disorented Percy, fails to sand up after he knocked over the book shelf. He doesn't seem to realise that as he tries to pick up a book- that its more than a foot away from him, though he reachs for something much closer. The he looks up.

"... Don't be mad?" His words were slightly slered, but his big, green, puppy-dog eyes made him look sad, and pitaful. And looking at thoughs eyes, she wasn't even mad that he smelled of sex, and smoke.

Sally reached into her pocket, and with out a word, gave her spouse the five doller bet she just lost. Percy hadn't been attacked by a monster which had swallowed his cell phone, like she thought. Instead, as Paul had forseen, he had been out partying. "Sex and booze." As he had so plainly said it.

Percy gave a quite dumped as he witnessed the exchange. They had expected this? His mother knew how gross he was, and had turned his crude little life into a bet? So evey one knew? He was horrible person. Just plain horrible.

"Oh, honey," Sally now realised how fragale her son must be. Problibe beating himself uip for being this hung over in front of his parents. She walked over to Percy, who was at the point of tears, sitting on the floor- unable to get up. Sally rapped her arms around her son, cooing in his ear as he started to cry. "Shhh... baby, honey... come on.. its okay, momma's here. Shhh..." But that did little to sooth Percy. He just cried, and gripped his mother's dress. This suprised both Paul, and Sally. When was the last time Percy had cried like this? She couldn't remember. But she was sure Paul had never seen her some cry.

"I'm sorry," Percy blubbered, eyes still closed. "I'm sorry...h-h, I'm sorry." Sally new better than to ask why he was apologizing, so she simply rocked him back and forth, and shushed him until his tears stopped. She told him to go take a shower, and get changed. But before she sent him off, she opened his mouth, and inserted a blue cookie.

"What," Paul questioned. "Was that all about?"

Sally just looked at him. "How should I know?" Her husbend shugged, and sipped his cup of coffie.

"You realize once he comes back out your going to have to ask him." Sally razed an eyebrow. "Well, I mean, something emotional had to happen last night. He obusly did something he regrets."

"Okay, really?" Sally said in a goofy voice. "I had no idea, thanks captin obuse!" The couple shared a laugh. "Get back in the kitchen." She said.

"Fine, fine." Paul turned around, waving her off, which earned a swat at his butt.

"And no back talk." She chuckled.

* * *

**Hey guys so what do you think? Good, bad? Please review, even if you didn't like it, I really helps. I'll wait until I get at least 5 comments before I write the next chapy, okay?**

**Loves to all-**

**KittyandSteve**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thank you all- SO MUCH! If you would like to know why I posted so late, ask and I shall tell, otherwise, I shan't bother you with my sad little life. A special thanks to all who commented:**

**Amyielia (I shall def. right more! Thank you.)**

**XxAwesomegirlxX (You seem, so fucking awesome, just by your review. )**

**Daley Buttons (Thanks for saying plz!)**

**my two guests**

**the Oz Meister and Jen Baas (if you can explain beta to me, or even PM me an edited version of my story I would love you forever! :)**

**Love you all!-**

**KittyandSteve**

"Hey buddy..." Paul leened into Percy's bedroom. The teen didn't move from his groggy, spralled out position on his bed. "... wanna soda?" In a flash Percy was up, and staring at his setfather with a look that could set a tree ablaze.

"The fuck do you want!" Paul blinked at the outberst. Something really had happened last night to make Percy so upset.

"Uh, sorry," Paul began, but the younger male didn't want to hear any of it.

"Go the fuck away."

Paul but his lip, now starting to feel bad at how lightly he had approched this matter. "Perce-" In a blir, Percy's i-phone* was hurrled at Paul's head- who had barly missed the progetile by an inch. "I see your upset, I'll come back later!"

* * *

"So, how did it go?" Sally asked, rapping her arms around her husbend.

"Um..." Oh that look. That fire in that woman's eyes. "But-" Sally took a step back and pointed back down the hall. "Fine..." And once more, Paul made his way ti Percy's room. This time actually getting an ancwer.


	3. Blame Note Pad

**So dudes, this isn't a chapter. Wanna know fucking why!? Well... I like to write on Note fucking Pad. And it keeps deleting my shit! Mscbsd cmmndhskrbdmx! Ugh! If you've rad my profile (which I'm treating like a blog for some reason.) You already know this. I wrote the next three chapters for this story but when I went to find them so you wonderful peoples could read... guess what! It wasn't fucking there! Sdbdk,s , dlsbdsn**

**So. Please don't hate me for this and I'll get back to rewriting. :( everything sucks.**

**Loves to all,**

**KittyandSteve17**

**P.s. :( me sad.**


End file.
